


Refused

by Crayonlighting



Series: Untitled HP Omegaverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys Kissing, Death Eaters, Dubious Consent, James Potter Being an Asshole, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needles, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: How much is truth and how much is biology? A question that Severus Snape finds himself wrestling with more often now that he'd turned 17 and more things seemed to be out of his control.Remus watches Severus as he exits Madam Pomfrey’s office and walks right by him without even a glance in his direction, as he exits the hospital wing. Remus had never looked at Severus like this before, it had to be his pheromones, right?...“I am half muggle,” Severus says quietly to Regulus, so no one else would hear them, “If he finds that out, I could be dead,” he hisses, “Fix this Regulus,” Severus says, finally releasing Regulus from his grasp, turning and walking away from him without a second glance back in his direction....“Contrary to what you may think,” Severus says looking up at James, “Omegas aren’t the property of Alphas,” he says firmly....A better question might have been why didn’t Severus stop him? Did he like Remus too?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Untitled HP Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991797
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Refused

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the tags before proceeding! This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Severus knew he wasn’t the only one, and he assumed the other knew about him. If this was the case, then he would also know what his two friends were. Severus knew but did and said nothing about it. Was the wolf a distraction to him? Sure, but he had no reason to go sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, even if his biology told him differently. Severus saw no reason to try being friends with the other they were meant to be “rivals” of each other, compete for the prize. Severus, however, was not interested in this kind of a pissing match. If and when the time came for him, he would have his own, he did not feel the need to try so hard, at his young age to be with someone for the rest of his life. Severus was not interested in carrying on a long family lineage, even if his brain was wired in a way to desire such things. If children were in his future then so be it, and if not, Severus was alright with that too, even if he fought with himself over this more often now that he had reached the peak of his puberty one year ago when he was sixteen. Now at seventeen, Severus found himself dealing with not only his biology, but things that were well beyond his maturity level, and the only thing Severus could do was to look at each day with open eyes and try to make the best decisions for that moment, and eventually, this would all pass, because there was no way this could last for the rest of their lives, could it?

Severus is sitting down to lunch, eating a bowl of warm soup, to combat the cold winter day that was right outside the castle. Regulus Black sits down beside Severus, and Severus forces himself to ignore the voice in his head that flares up, telling him what he _needed_ to do to his friend.

“There’s going to be a meeting this weekend,” Regulus says picking up a sandwich, “Hogs Head,” he says, “Are you going?”

Severus didn’t necessarily want to go but feared if he didn’t something might happen to Regulus, and he knew Regulus was going, he was still young and impressionable after all.

“You’re going, I take it,” Severus says softly.

Regulus nods, “My parents would be proud.”

Severus’s mother could care less about blood purity, she married a muggle after all, and his father didn’t give two shits about anything magical, well his father sort of cared for Severus, but only for one thing, and that was the reason Severus forced himself to refrain from certain things, to the best of his ability.

“I’ll go with you,” Severus says, “But no promises.”

Regulus smiles over at Severus but quickly averts his eyes when Severus turns away from him, in favor of finishing his lunch.

“I’ll see you later,” Severus says getting up, picking up his bag.

“Are you going to be able to help me with the Charms essay?” Regulus asks next.

“We’ll do it tonight,” Severus says, “See you.”

“See you,” Regulus says watching as Severus walks out of the great hall.

Severus walks out of the great hall and glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him before he walks up the grand staircase heading for the hospital wing.

Behind the closed door of Madam Pomfrey’s office inside the hospital wing, Severus stands awkwardly at the side of her desk, “You know it won’t stop it completely dear, rather just lessen the effects, make the symptoms a bit more bearable,” Madam Pomfrey says as she takes out a syringe from a cabinet behind her desk.

“I know,” Severus murmurs, “I just am having trouble focusing.”

“If the shots aren’t working, then you’ll just have to let it run its course,” she says softly, “Go on, and roll up your sleeve.”

Severus nods and rolls up his sleeve, giving Madam Pomfrey access to his left bicep, where she promptly administers the shot, “This one’s just a little worse than usual,” he mutters.

“That happens dear, it’s perfectly normal,” she insists, “How many have you had this year so far?”

Severus watches as she pulls the needle out of his arm and tosses the syringe into a magically charmed bin, “Two,” he says, “This is the third.”

“And how often do you get them?” She asks next.

“Maybe every ten weeks or so,” Severus says rolling his sleeve down.

“You should be just fine,” She says, “Just take it easy the shots can make you a little ill,” Madam Pomfrey says softly, “Not easy being a young Alpha, is it?” she says sympathetically.

“I’d say not,” Severus agrees watching as she signs a few pieces of parchment

“In case you need them, dear,” she says holding out the parchment to excuse Severus from class.

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,” Severus replies taking the slips of parchment from her.

“You’re very welcome, dear,” she says, “Come back if you need anything.”

Severus nods and shows himself out of her office whilst putting the parchment into his bag. He walks down to the dungeons for Potions class, hoping the headache he was feeling from the shot would go away soon.

By the end of class, Severus can’t keep a single thought straight in his mind, he’s sure the last page of his notes was nothing but single words that made no sense. He’d correct them later, he tells himself as he puts his books into his bag, his palms were sticky and his he could feel his body temperature rising with the onset of his rut. Severus keeps his eyes down as he exits the classroom, walking as calmly as he could down the hall to the Slytherin common room.

Severus goes straight up to the boy’s dormitory bathrooms, dropping his bag on the floor outside the shower cubicle. Severus steps into the shower cubicle and pulls the shower curtain closed behind him. He reaches over, and quickly turns on the water with a shaking hand, the cold-water shocking against his clothing. A small involuntary groan forms in his throat, as his robes become soaked with water. Severus quickly unbuttons his robes, leaving the sopping wet pile in a corner of the shower as he continues to fully undress, dropping his wet pants and socks into the pile. Severus often opted for the least amount of clothing during his rut, and trousers and shirts often got in the way, and he’d ripped too many trousers and shirts before trying to get out of his clothing during these times, leaving him to settle for traditional wizards robes during his heat.

With a trembling hand, Severus lets the palm of his hand brush over the head of his cock, and he bites his lip to stop from moaning. Severus leans his head back against the shower wall and decides just to get it over with, it wasn’t as if he was going to enjoy this one. The first was usually quick and rushed, as it usually presented at the least opportune time, and there was always something in the back of his mind telling him this could be so much better if he’d just put it in an Omega. But Severus refused to be a slave to his biology, refused.

Severus looked down at his body, his semen streaked over his stomach and chest, his half-hard dick still in his hand, as he catches his breath, “Fuck,” he murmurs, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment allowing the water to rise his body clean.

After two minutes of standing there with the water running down his skin, Severus reaches for his wand in his bag just outside the shower, reciting a spell to trim his excess body hair. Severus knew he didn’t look like your typical Alpha, but he was okay with that. He was tall and slim, which made him a better case for a Beta, if not an Omega, Severus also kept his hair fairly long, it fell in jet black curtains around his face and fell over his shoulders, much longer than your typical Alpha would usually keep his hair, but Severus didn’t mind that he didn’t look like your typical Alpha. Severus performs a spell to get rid of his chest hair, as he didn’t like having any, and during heat it only made him feel more uncomfortable. Severus had minimal hair on his stomach, and he didn’t mind leaving some of it there, he usually just did a nice trim for the body hair on his lower abdomen, and a bit more of a trim for his pubic hair, it didn’t bother him too much, he just preferred it shorter and neatly trimmed. Severus spent a lot of time over the last few years figuring out exactly how he wanted to keep himself, simply because he was not physically the epitome of Alpha, but eventually over the years he found the right look for himself, and now that he had, he didn’t stray with his grooming techniques.

Severus finishes taking a shower and washing his hair before wrapping a towel around his body, and stepping from the shower feeling only slightly better, he could still feel the threat of a headache coming on. He drops his wet robes into the laundry bin at the end of the bathroom hall and goes upstairs to his room to find a fresh pair of robes to wear.

Thankfully when Severus entered his dorm room none of his roommates were there. He quickly pulls on a pair of pants and slips into a clean robe quickly doing up the buttons on the front, before finding a spare tie tying it around his neck, and slipping it inside the neck of his robes. He looks in the mirror fixing the knot on his tie making sure he was presentable, before picking up his bag grabbing his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and heading back downstairs.

Severus was late to class by twenty minutes, he simply gives the professor a note signed by Madam Pomfrey to excuse his tardiness and takes his seat. Severus notices the extra set of eyes on him but chooses to ignore them.

Later that evening Severus was sitting in the common room, helping Regulus with his sixth year Charms essay, like he had promised earlier and still trying unsuccessfully to ward off the headache he’d been fighting all evening.

“Sev?” Regulus says looking over at him.

“Hmm?” Severus mumbles gently rubbing his right temple, as he rewrites his notes from his earlier potions class.

“You alright?” Regulus asks.

Severus knew as much as Regulus did that, he was not alright, though Regulus was trying to be polite Severus felt as though his privacy was being invaded. He didn’t need an Omega drawing attention to the fact that he was having in heat. Severus knew even with the shots, helping to mask his pheromones, and his pheromone suppressing shampoo and soap, an Omega knew the scent of an Alpha in rut, it was rooted in their DNA.

“Fine, just going to go to bed, I think,” Severus says trying not to get upset with Regulus, even though in the back of his mind he wanted to tell Regulus to respect him by not asking him about that when others could be listening.

“Yeah, it’s getting kind of late,” Regulus agrees, “Thanks for helping me with the essay.”

“You’re welcome,” Severus says softly, watching Regulus get up from the desk and close his book.

“You coming to bed?” Regulus asks.

“I’m just going to get something for my headache first,” Severus says putting his notes back into his bag.

“Alright, goodnight Severus,” Regulus says.

“Goodnight,” Severus says watching Regulus walk off to the dorms before he gets up heading out of the common room.

Severus walks down the hall and up the stone steps to the entrance hall, hoping to steer clear of Filch and his damn cat whilst on his way to the hospital wing. The halls are dark and quiet, lit only by candlelight as Severus walks through the halls. Severus walks into the hospital wing, careful not to make too much noise as to wake any of the students who may have been asleep.

“She’s stepped out for a moment,” Severus turns to see Remus Lupin sitting up in one of the hospital beds.

Of course, she did, Severus thinks to himself.

“Said she’d be back in a moment, Professor Dumbledore asked her to come by his office,” Remus explains.

Severus looks over at Remus and says nothing, deciding to sit down in a chair while he waited for her to get back. He crosses his legs when he sits down and tries not to think about how much worse his headache was getting.

“Can I get something for you?” Remus asks and Severus can hear the tremble in his voice, and he makes a mental note to stop by tomorrow after dinner as to not have to deal with these Omegas so late in the evening, realizing he must be giving off more pheromones than he originally thought.

“No,” Severus says firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Honest,” Remus says, “I’m here often enough, I know where she keeps most of the things,” he says trying his best to sound helpful.

Severus narrows his eyes at Remus and scoffs, “If I can control myself around _you_ , then you should be able to control yourself around me,” he says, “You’re making yourself look pathetic, and I don’t need you drawing unwanted attention to what I am,” he says firmly.

“Sorry,” Remus whispers pulling his knees up to his chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Mister Lupin,” Madam Pomfrey says returning a moment later, “What are you doing up?”

“Nothing,” Remus answers.

“Everything alright, dear?” she asks, stopping beside his bed.

Remus nods quickly, “Just talking to Severus,” he says quietly.

Poppy turns seeing Severus sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the room, “Severus, dear, did you need something?” she asks surprised to see him so late in the evening.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Severus replies, standing up straight.

She smiles softly at him, before turning back to Remus, “Go back to sleep, Mister Lupin,” she says softly.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Remus says slipping back under the sheets of the bed, unable to stop himself from watching Severus as he disappears behind the door of Madam Pomfrey’s office with her, sighing softly when the door shuts.

Madam Pomfrey administers Severus another shot and gives him a potion for his headache and sends him off to bed.

Remus watches Severus as he exits Madam Pomfrey’s office and walks right by him without even a glance in his direction, as he exits the hospital wing. Remus had never looked at Severus like this before, it had to be his pheromones, right?

On Saturday Severus woke up to a very painful erection, pressing firmly against his lower abdomen. He groans in discomfort as he reaches for his wand, putting a silencing charm over his bed before paying any attention to his body. Severus sighs softly, as he lifts his nightshirt, and whimpers seeing his erection pulsing slightly, the tip was red, angry, and leaking all over the front of his nightshirt.

Only two more days of this, Severus thinks to himself.

Severus walks into the Hogs Head behind Regulus and isn’t at all surprised to see the place nearly empty. Severus buys them butterbeer, and hands one to Regulus, “Who are we meeting here?” Severus asks, hoping to get this over with so he can go back to his bed.

“The name’s Pyrites,” A thin wizard says, approaching them from a booth in the back of the bar, “Sterling Pyrites,” he says, the wizard wore a black hooded cloak, with embroideries down the sleeves, which led Severus to notice he was wearing a pair of white silk gloves, “And you must be Regulus,” Pyrites says, “I’d know a member of the Black family anywhere.”

Severus could smell the second gender all over this man, but he was no threat to him, so he does not comment.

Regulus swallows thickly suddenly unsure about this arrangement, a feeling that Severus sensed almost immediately, and he has to force himself not to take Regulus away from here right now because Regulus was his own person, he may have been an Omega but he did not belong to Severus and Severus couldn’t treat him as property, no matter what his instincts were telling him to do.

“Come have a seat, we have much to talk about,” Pyrites says, strolling back to his booth.

Severus looks over at Regulus, if Regulus wanted to leave, Severus would leave with him, but Regulus walks in the direction of Pyrites booth, gripping his butterbeer in both hands, so Severus follows after him.

Severus and Regulus don’t talk about that afternoon ever again, but it was very clear from that moment on, they were not the only ones who heard the Dark Lord might have his grips on the students of Hogwarts.

The next week Severus was voluntold by Professor Slughorn that he would be helping one of his classmates catch up on their potions assignment for the foreseeable future, so they stood a chance of passing their N.E.W.T.s which were coming up in a few months.

Severus turns his head up, not at the door creaking open but at the scent that filled the room the moment the door was open. It was unmistakable, and Severus couldn’t control the throaty growl that escaped his lips.

“You,” Severus hisses, becoming defensive all of the sudden.

Remus lupin steps inside the potions lab and swallows thickly, “Uh, Professor Slughorn said you would help me study for the exams,” Remus says straightening himself up to his full height, Severus Snape was not going to intimidate him, he’d decided.

Severus glares over at Remus, watching him for several long moments, he honestly didn’t know if he could stand to be around him right now, he was starting to get a headache, just standing across the room from him.

“You reek of Omega pheromones,” Severus hisses.

Remus is quiet for a moment, James had mumbled something about Remus’s scent under his breath this morning, but Remus just assumed James was being an arse, as usual, was he that offensive right now, he wondered.

“You’re just going to have to deal with it,” Remus says before crossing the room, deciding Severus was being a drama queen.

The closer Remus got to him, the more Severus’s head began to hurt, being clouded by the enormous amounts of pheromones. Severus knew the scent of an Omega, and of course, it was distracting but he spent enough time around Regulus to and learned to control himself, and he’d spent plenty of time around Remus before but never had he had this reaction to another Omega before.

“You are in heat,” Severus says narrowing his eyes at Remus, as he sets his books down on the desk.

“No, I’m not,” Remus says, suddenly feeling small again.

“I can smell it all over you,” Severus says, walking around Remus letting his eyes look him up and down. Severus immediately recognizes this behavior as something he would never do, this was the kind of thing that was always dancing in the back of his mind, the type of thing he always fighting against. He was purposefully trying to intimidate Remus into submitting to him, and suddenly he feels like wanting to crawl out of his skin for the first time in his entire life.

“I’m not,” Remus says firmly, he knew his heat was still days away, but Severus didn’t need to know that. However, Remus did know that Alphas were even more sensitive to pheromones than Omegas were, so it was _possible_ that Severus could smell the scent of heat on him.

“I can smell him, all over you too,” Severus says forcing himself to sit down in a chair, as the only way he can think to stop this Alpha Dominance he was trying to project over Remus.

“Yeah,” Remus says finding a hoard of confidence inside him, “Well James and I live in the same dorm room, but we can all smell you _all_ over Regulus, what’s your excuse?”

“I’ve never touched him,” Severus says sounding offended.

“And I’ve never been with James,” Remus says firmly, “Now can we give up the sizing match, we already know yours is bigger anyways,” he says rolling his eyes.

“Don’t talk about me like that,” Severus sneers, “You perverted Omega.”

Remus swallows, “You’re right,” he says, “I apologize,” he says sincerely looking at Severus, “Can you please just help me?” he asks looking down at his stack of books on the table.

Severus could hardly think straight right now, let alone read from a book, “No, I can’t,” Severus says a moment later, “Your pheromones have clouded my head.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “How immature, Severus,” he says, “Get over it, you don’t see me acting this way over the way you smell.”

“Explain last week then,” Severus counters, “I know you smelled heat all over me, and I saw what it did to you.”

Remus nervously pushes the hair out of his eyes.

“Is that what this is?” Severus asks, “An early heat, after being around my pheromones?” he says looking back at Remus.

“I’m not in heat,” Remus says firmly, “Just forget this, I’ll study on my own,” he says picking up his books leaving the potions lab, slamming the door shut behind him.

That was something Severus had never experienced before, he’d never heard words like that come out of his mouth, and he was disgusted. What gave him the right to talk to Remus like that? Yes, he was an Omega but that didn’t make him less human, and Severus had just stripped everything Remus was down to a biological function. He was absolutely disgusted with himself. He didn’t understand why Remus’s scent had made him react that way, but he did know that he needed to apologize to him. Right now.

Severus gets up picking up his bag, walking out of the potion’s lab, seeing Remus just starting to walk up the stone staircase.

“Lupin,” Severus calls after him, Remus says nothing, but he turns his head away from Severus as he walks up the stairs.

How annoying, Severus thinks to himself as he follows Remus up to the top of the stairs, “Remus, wait,” Severus says reaching out, grabbing onto his arm.

“Don’t touch me, Severus,” Remus snaps whirling around to tell Severus off for being such an arse, “Just because I’m an-“

“Shh,” Severus hisses, “Anyone could hear you,” Severus says, “You’re not exactly being quiet.”

Remus lets out a heavy breath, Severus was right, he was about to announce in the middle of the hall what he was and that was not at all what he needed right now.

“Look,” Severus says, “I just came to apologize,” he says, “I had no right to speak to you that way, it was inappropriate, and you’re right, I can’t just say whatever I want to you simply because of what you are, I never should have implied that you’re nothing more than your biological functions,” Severus says quietly, “I wouldn’t have wanted anyone to say it to me, and I shouldn’t have said it to you either,” Severus says looking back at Remus, “And if you want to go back downstairs, I’ll help you study.”

Remus looks at Severus unsure of what to say to this, never before had he seen an Alpha ashamed of their behavior enough to apologize to an Omega. Somehow it was always the Omega who ended up doing the apologizing. At least from what he’d experienced.

“That was very big of you Severus,” Remus says softly, “Thank you for saying that,” he says, “And yes, I’d really appreciate your help studying.”

Severus sighs softly, “Come on then.”

Severus ends up going over Everlasting Elixirs with Remus, as that seemed to be where he got lost during class, and where he’d gotten behind. Severus doesn’t say anything to Remus about the headache he was experiencing, Remus was right, he needed to just get over it and do what they came here for.

“Do you think you could show me how you did it?” Remus asks leaning over the cauldron, peering inside, “Or could I borrow your notes?” he asks.

“Sure,” Severus says sliding his notes across the table to Remus sighing softly.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks, looking over at Severus.

“Fine,” Severus says, even though his stomach was in knots and he was nauseous.

Remus frowns, “You’re sweating,” he says looking over at Severus, “You really are ill, I thought you were just being a drama queen,” Remus insists.

Severus rolls his eyes, “Let's just finish up here,” he says.

“No, you need to see Madam Pomfrey,” Remus insists, “Let me take you to her.”

“I don’t get ill,” Severus says narrowing his eyes at Remus, “And neither do you,” he says, “I just need you to finish this,” he says.

Had Remus really done this to Severus by simply being in the same room as him for too long? He’d never heard of anything like this before, but maybe his scent was overwhelming to Severus. Now Remus just felt inconsiderate.

“You need to be writing this down,” Severus snaps a moment later.

“You really should see Madam Pomfrey,” Remus says quietly.

“I guess we’re done here then,” Severus says getting up, pointing his wand at the cauldron vanishing the potion inside, “You can put everything else away,” he says before walking out of the potions lab, finally feeling like he could breathe again once he was out of the room with Remus. Severus walks down the hall to the common room without a second glance back at the potion’s lab, where he had left Remus to clean up.

“Severus,” Regulus says getting up, holding a letter in his hand.

“Can this wait until tomorrow Regulus?” Severus sighs heavily, finding the scent of a second Omega to be too much after spending hours in the lab with Lupin.

“Is everything alright?” Regulus asks curiously.

“I’m fine, I just want to have a lie down,” Severus says, “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Regulus says, “Can I get you anything?” he asks.

“I’m fine Regulus,” Severus says, “We’ll talk tomorrow, alright.”

Regulus nods, watching as Severus walks upstairs to his dormitory.

A long night’s sleep is exactly what Severus needed; he’d felt much better upon waking up this morning. He sits up on his bed and pulls the curtain back. Severus is met with an interesting scene in front of him. Avery, Rossier, Wilkes, and Mulciber are standing in the middle of the room huddled together, reading a bit of parchment, and all their eyes fly to Severus when he stands up from his bed.

Severus frowns, “What’s going on?” he asks curiously.

“You tell us, Sev,” Avery says, “Been keeping things from us, have you?”

“Um, no,” Severus says crossing his arms over his chest, “What the hell are you going on about?”

“The Dark Lord, of course,” Wilkes says, “We didn’t think you had it in you.”

Severus walks over to Avery, and takes the parchment from his hands, the parchment listed both his and Regulus’s names as recruits. This had to be what Regulus wanted to talk to him about last night, Severus decides. He quickly dresses in a pair of robes, before going downstairs to find Regulus.

“What the hell, Regulus,” Severus says finding Regulus downstairs, playing Wizard Chess by himself. Severus grabs hold of Regulus’s arm pulling him up from the chair, taking him away from the chess table, accidentally knocking the table, causing all the pieces to fall onto the stone floor of the common room.

“Severus,” Regulus winces as Severus drags him to a corner of the room.

Severus didn’t care if he was using Alpha dominance right now, he never agreed to anything having to do with the Dark Lord, “Why is my name listed under a list of recruits of Death Eaters?” he asks looking Regulus in the eye.

“I-I, I didn’t say that you would join,” Regulus says looking back at Severus, “I swear I didn’t.”

Severus knows he’s telling the truth. The Omega inside Regulus couldn’t lie to him, not right now at least.

“I am half muggle,” Severus says quietly to Regulus, so no one else would hear them, “If he finds that out, I could be dead,” he hisses, “Fix this Regulus,” Severus says, finally releasing Regulus from his grasp, turning and walking away from him without a second glance back in his direction.

Severus decides to spend the rest of the day outside on his own, he hated that he was letting his Alpha Dominance get the better of him over the last few days. He needed to get a hold of himself, and wrestle that part of him deep down inside him and thinks spending time alone is the best way to do this.

“Ohh,” A voice Severus knows too well, “Interesting, is that…fear, I smell?”

Severus rolls his eyes, “What do you want Potter?” Severus asks not bothering to look up from his book.

“Hmm, a scared Omega, and you left him on his own?” James asks.

“He’s not _my_ anything,” Severus says, “Don’t think I could say the same of you and Lupin,” he says.

James chuckles lightly, “Remus,” he says, “The trick to any pet is getting them to come when you call, isn’t it?”

Figures James Potter would see Omega’s as the property of an Alpha, the thought was disgusting to him. Even if that Omega wasn’t his. This almost made Severus think Remus had been lying to him when he said he’d never been with James, whether or not it was consensual or forced, and that thought made Severus want to punch James Potter in the face.

“Contrary to what you may think,” Severus says looking up at James, “Omegas aren’t the property of Alphas,” he says firmly.

“Is that what your mummy told you?” James grins.

“Actually, my father told me that Omegas are here for the sole purpose of an Alpha,” Severus says conversationally.

“I can see why he’s disappointed in your views,” James says next.

Severus rolls his eyes, “Fuck off, Potter, will you,” he says.

“I just came to tell you that, Remus won’t make your study date tonight, as he’s currently,” James thinks for a word, “indispose,” he chuckles.

Heat stricken, Severus thinks to himself and immediately shames himself for thinking of Remus in this way.

“And the next time one of my roommates brings _your_ scent into our shared bedroom, well, let’s just say they’ll be finding out who the real Alpha in the pack is,” James says with a smirk in his eyes.

Severus wants to vomit. He pushes himself up from the ground, and walks away from James, vowing at that moment to never put his hands on another Omega again for the rest of his life.

Back inside the castle, Severus walks past the Great Hall, heading for the staircase down to the dungeons heading for his common room. Severus sees Regulus still sitting at the table, playing chess on his own, he sighs softly and walks over to him and sits down across the table, and he wishes he could say he didn’t see the brief moment of fear in Regulus’s eyes, but he did see it and he feels horrible.

“I’m sorry,” Severus says looking at Regulus, “I shouldn’t have touched you like that,” he says, “Can you forgive me?”

Regulus looks at Severus and nods, “I understand why you were upset,” he says quietly.

“It doesn’t matter, I had no right to do that to you,” he says, “I am very sorry.”

Regulus looks back at Severus and he stays quiet for a long moment, “Make it up to me, by playing a game with me.”

Severus watches Regulus, “Okay,” he agrees with a small smile.

Regulus smiles and resets the chessboard.

That evening after dinner Regulus and Severus are walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, as Regulus was going to meet, Vanity and Colten for a late practice as they were playing in the upcoming match in a few weeks. Regulus had been having extra practices more often to prepare, and though Severus didn’t enjoy it much, he went because Regulus was his friend.

As they were walking outside someone walks up and grabs a hold of Regulus’s arm, startling him. Severus reacts to the thought of someone hurting Regulus, and quickly pulls them back by the neck of their robes and pulls his wand out.

Severus scoffs when he sees who it was and promptly stows his wand in his pocket, “It’s you,” he mutters rolling his eyes.

“What the hell Sirius?” Regulus snaps turning to face his brother.

Severus narrows his eyes at the older Black sibling, he could smell Omega in heat, and Alpha pheromones all over him, and it was putting him in a mood.

“Quit looking at me like that you arse,” Sirius snarls looking at Severus, “I have a right to talk to my brother.”

“What do you want?” Regulus says again, more forcefully this time.

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Don’t give me cheek, little brother,” Sirius says, “Could you give us some privacy?”

“No,” Both Regulus and Severus say at the same time, looking at Sirius.

“Where are you two going?” Sirius asks suddenly.

“What do you want Sirius?” Regulus asks, anger flaring inside him for a brief moment.

“It was brought to my attention, that you may have been coerced into something,” Sirius says looking from Regulus to Severus.

Severus doesn’t say anything, he just looks from Regulus to Sirius and stays quiet.

“Coerced into what?” Regulus asks regaining control over his voice.

“Not sure,” Sirius says watching Severus, “James said-“

This makes Severus laugh aloud, “So that’s what this is about,” he says laughing as he gently pushing his hair out of his eyes, “Hmm, I should have known that’s what that scent was,” he says looking at Sirius, “Jealousy,” he hums, “Not one I sense often though.”

“Why would I be jealous?” Sirius asks crossing his arms over his chest as he narrows his eyes at Severus.

“Not you,” Severus says, “The Alpha,” he says plainly, “That’s jealousy I scent all over you and it’s his, not yours.”

“You’re disgusting,” Sirius says next.

It may not have been polite but it was true, as an Alpha Severus could tell everyone’s distinct pheromones, and yes they sometimes got harder to tell apart when they started mixing with other people’s pheromones but Severus could still tell the difference.

“Why are you and James talking about me?” Regulus says before Severus could say anything else to Sirius.

“Because he’s my best mate and thinks I should be aware of what goes on between you two,” Sirius says turning back to Severus.

“Well good luck trying to decipher it,” Severus says, “I know how difficult it is for you to see what’s not spelled out for you in pretty pictures.”

“You little bitch,” Sirius snarls, “How dare you talk to me like that, and how dare you treat my brother like-“

“Severus hasn’t done anything to me!” Regulus says firmly, “And how dare you think so little of him, thinking he can’t control himself, and how dare you think that I don’t have the right to say no if I don’t want something.”

“You asked him to-“

“He hasn’t done anything to me!” Regulus says again.

“You have his scent,” Sirius says.

“You have the wolf’s,” Severus retorts.

“I don’t have anyone’s scent,” Regulus says firmly glaring at Sirius, “You’re imagining it, Sirius.”

“James can’t imagine that.”

“James is a liar,” Severus says.

“I haven’t seen James in weeks, so how the hell would he know who’s scent I do or don’t have,” Regulus says next.

“He’s an Alpha, they’re more sensitive to pheromones,” Sirius says.

Severus rolls his eyes; he didn’t understand why he was having a lecture on his physiology.

“I’m surprised you left him alone with the wolf,” Severus says, “You’re so worried about keeping Regulus pure, you’ve left your mate in a vulnerable position.”

“James would never,” Sirius starts.

“A jealous Alpha, alone with an Omega in heat, a jealous Alpha who thinks Omega’s sole purpose in life is to breed for their Alpha,” Severus says watching Sirius.

“How dare-“ Sirius stutters, “I can’t believe, James never said-“

“Oh, but he did,” Severus says looking at Sirius, “He also warned me what could happen if you or the wolf, ever brought _my_ scent back into your bedroom.”

Sirius swallows thickly, watching Severus in a disgusted manner.

“How long do you think it’ll take my pheromones to stick to yours? Are we already past that point? Do you think James would notice?” Severus asks looking at Sirius.

“Keep your hands off my little brother,” Sirius hisses before turning to walk away.

“My hands are very much to myself,” Severus says watching as Sirius gives him a dirty look before walking back into the castle.

“Let’s go,” Regulus says nudging Severus.

Severus watches after Sirius for a moment before continuing to walk down to the Quidditch pitch with Regulus.

“I don’t know why you bother with extra practices,” Severus says walking back to the castle with Regulus after the sun has gone down, “You caught every single snitch in five minutes.”

Regulus smiles and laughs, “Have to be good enough to take down Gryffindor,” he says.

“They don’t stand a chance,” Severus says walking down the stone steps to the dungeons, and to their common room. Severus gets started on his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, while Regulus showers, and joins him later to work on his homework.

“What’s with Mulciber?” Regulus asks while working on his homework, “He’s staring at me.”

“He’s a pig,” Severus mutters, “Ignore him.”

By eleven Regulus was exhausted and was ready to go to bed.

“I’m going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Regulus says looking at Severus.

Severus nods, “Goodnight,” he says, watching as Regulus retreats up to his bedroom. Severus almost immediately puts his books in his bag and gets up, wanting to get out of the castle for some fresh air. He knew better than to bring it up in front of Regulus, but his pre-Heat pheromones were giving him a headache.

Severus was no stranger to sneaking out of the castle at night, but he didn’t expect to find someone else in his secret place just inside the boundaries of the forbidden forest. Even worse, it was the wolf, he could smell the Omega in heat from where he was standing. But that was his place, and he needed this space right now. Severus walks into the forest and sees Remus sitting with his back against a large rock, and suddenly he can’t tell him to leave.

The stupid Omega had made himself a nest, and Severus’s instincts wouldn’t allow him to remove Remus from it.

“Severus,” Remus says jumping up in fright, but very careful not to disturb the nest he’d made himself.

Severus watches Remus for a moment before walking slowly over to him, with no sudden movement, “This is where I come,” Severus says watching Remus.

Remus’s lip quivers, “I-I didn’t know,” he says quietly.

A lie, “Really, because it has my scent all over it,” Severus says, carefully walking around the nest Remus had made himself.

Remus swallow thickly, “I’m sorry,” he says quickly.

“I’m surprised you managed to lie to me, in your current state,” Severus says more perplexed than anything. Regulus had trouble lying to him on a regular day, let alone in the middle of a heat cycle.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Remus says and Severus knows this isn’t a lie.

“James,” Severus says without thinking about it.

Remus nods and sits down against the large rock again pulling his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs.

Severus watches Remus and is curious as to why he’s made his nest outside. From everything he knew of Omegas, they liked to make nests inside with fluffy things.

“James,” Remus says quietly.

“Pardon?” Severus asks looking at Remus.

“I didn’t want to do it around James,” Remus says, “That’s why I came out here,” he says, “If you were wondering.”

“You said he never-“

“Not for lack of trying,” Remus admits, “And he doesn’t like this part,” he says, “Sirius doesn’t mind, I think he kind of likes it actually,” he murmurs, “But we only do it when James isn’t around, and when I can’t fight the urge but James is there, I just come out to the forest.”

“It’s not the first time,” Severus says watching Remus.

“A few times,” he admits.

Severus is quiet for several minutes before he says anything, “So you come to a place covered in another Alpha’s scent, to make your nest,” he says, it wasn’t a question, it was a fact, plain as day and Severus was looking at the evidence.

Remus doesn’t answer, he just stares down at the ground and resists the urge to reach for his comfort object he’d brought with him, a stuffed cat.

Severus doesn’t know why, but he crosses the threshold of the nest Remus had made, and he picks up the blanket he’d brought with him and gently lays the blanket over Remus covering his legs, which Remus was still clinging to, and his torso and Remus immediately felt better.

Remus looks up at Severus as he clutches onto the blanket around him, “What are you doing?” Remus asks quietly.

“Well you’re the one who made your nest in a place you know I come to, often enough for my scent to linger,” Severus says softly, “I figured you wouldn’t mind if I joined you in the nest,” he murmurs.

Remus swallows thickly, “Isn’t it disturbing you?” he asks, “Being around me right now?”

“Yes,” Severus answers truthfully, “But I’m not a savage,” he says, “And I’m not about to ask a nesting Omega to leave, just because I’d rather have this spot to myself right now.”

“I can leave,” Remus whispers.

“You can’t,” Severus says sitting down beside Remus with his back also against the large rock, “The nest is for safety, I believe, you wouldn’t have made it otherwise,” he says, “Telling that you made it in my place, I think.”

Remus looks over at Severus and with a shaking hand, he opens the corner of his blanket and offers Severus the corner. Severus says nothing as he takes the corner of the blanket, pulling it around himself, as he settles himself against the rock and into the nest.

They sit in silence for quite some time before Remus feels safe enough to shed the blanket. It was a warm night, so he was not cold, it was simply a comfort thing. He then reaches for his stuffed cat, when he felt that Severus wasn’t going to make fun of him, or shame him for seeking comfort in the tattered cat, he places the stuffed animal in his lap and looks over at Severus, entirely unsure of what to say to him. Unsure if any words were appropriate to say at this time.

“What is it?” Severus asks quietly, noticing the way Remus was looking at him.

“Nothing,” Remus says out of habit.

This intrigued Severus. Remus had deliberately lied to him once already, and now a second time, and then he immediately flushes with anger thinking how many times Remus had to actively lie to an Alpha, James Potter in this case, to get this good at concealing his feelings, and it bothered him more than he thought it should.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says next, “I’m just not used to sharing my nest,” he whispers, “I mean, with Sirius, but Sirius doesn’t,” he stops himself before gently petting the toy cat in his lap.

Severus can’t explain the anger that rises in him, thinking about James doing Salazar knows what with Remus in their bedroom. The thought makes him sick. If Severus had found out anyone had done things like that to Regulus, he would surely lose it. He doesn’t think anyone would have the bollocks to try with Regulus, Regulus spent so much time with Severus that Sirius was right, his scent was all over the younger Omega, hopefully enough to ward off any unwanted advances. Severus watches Remus for a moment, before gently pulling the blanket back over him for comfort.

Remus smiles, looking over at Severus, he’s surprised by how gentle Severus was being with him right now, not that he hadn’t thought Severus could be gentle, he just didn’t expect it. Severus didn’t look like the type to be so caring, he had an air of mystery around him, and he kept to himself a lot but here in this nest, it was like Severus knew exactly what Remus needed, and he was giving Remus everything he needed, even if Remus didn’t know he needed it.

Remus isn’t sure what comes over him, but the next thing he knows he’s leaning over and kissing Severus, right on the mouth. Kissing him like he was his long-lost lover. Remus’s hands wrap around Severus’s neck, and he crawls over into Severus’s lap.

“Oh,” Remus says after gathering some sense of what he was doing. He quickly pulls away and promptly removes himself from Severus, moving to the very far edge of the nest he’d made, pulling his comfort blanket along with him, “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Severus isn’t quite sure what to make of this, had Remus actually wanted to kiss him? Or had he only done that because he was pheromonal and therefore hormonal, and Severus was the only suitable mate for him in the vicinity, or had he done that because he actually liked him? A better question might have been why didn’t Severus stop him? Did he like Remus too? Or had he just taken advantage of an Omega in heat, and suddenly he’s disgusted with himself. He stares down at the ground around him, and pulling his knees to his chest, willing himself to get a hold of his emotions before he says or does anything he will regret later on.

“I didn’t mean,” Remus mutters.

“It’s fine,” Severus grits out, still wrestling with his feelings.

“You’re just so different from any Alpha, I’ve ever met,” Remus whispers, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s fine,” Severus says again, unable to make himself look at Remus, “I should go,” he mutters.

“Please, don’t,” Remus says looking over at Severus, and suddenly wanting to crawl into his arms and make him stay with him all night.

“I,” Severus stops himself and takes a deep breath, it didn’t help that Remus’s pheromones were starting to increase from the stress of having embarrassed himself, “You're stressing,” he murmurs, “You don’t need to,” he says while trying to calm himself as well.

“I just kissed you,” Remus says.

“I know,” Severus says, “I was there,” he says, “Just take it down a notch, you don’t need to be so worried.”

Remus swallows thickly, did Severus like it when he’d kissed him? “You’re not angry?”

“No,” Severus says firmly and truthfully, “It happens sometimes,” he mutters.

Remus is quiet for a minute before he feels he has to ask, “Regulus?”

“Merlin, no,” Severus says sounding offended, “He’s just my friend,” he says, “I’d never take advantage of him like that.”

“Then how do you know it happens sometimes?” Remus asks.

Jealousy, Severus could sense it, “Look, it’s fine,” he says, “It’s nothing you need to worry about, Omegas aren’t the only ones who sometimes need to come back to reality,” he mutters.

Remus watches Severus and stays quiet. Severus looks over at Remus, “Will you come back over here,” he says, hoping that Remus’s stress pheromones would settle down if he showed him, he didn’t have to be worried.

Severus gets up, picking up the second blanket and laying it onto the ground beside the large rock, and picks up the pillow Remus had brought with him, laying it down onto the blanket, before holding his hand out to Remus.

Remus watches Severus nervously before taking his hand, allowing Severus to lead him down onto the blanket.

Severus reaches over, taking the blanket from around Remus’s shoulders, holding it out, expecting Remus to lay down. Remus does, and Severus lays the blanket over top of him and he lays down beside Remus, allowing Remus to press his back against his chest. Severus sighs softly, willing himself not to inappropriately touch Remus, even though his instincts were to mate with him. He wasn’t going to do that.

Severus sighs softly, turning to lay on his back, looking up at the tops of the trees, which were obscuring most of the night sky from view. Severus could see a few stars in the sky, and his guilt starts to get the better of him.

“I shouldn’t be here with you,” Severus says quietly.

“What?” Remus frowns turning to look at Severus, “Why not?”

“James,” he mutters.

“James does not control who I spend my time with, no matter how much he wants to,” Remus says firmly, looking straight at Severus.

“He threatened to,” Severus swallows, licking his lips nervously.

“Threatened what?” Remus asks.

“Threatened to do something to you and Sirius, if he caught my scent on either of you again,” Severus mutters, feeling like he needed to brush his teeth as the filthy words left his mouth.

“Oh,” Remus says turning to lay on his back looking up at the stars with Severus, “I didn’t realize he’d said it to you too,” he mutters.

“He told you?” Severus asks.

Remus nods, “He’s always threatening something like that,” he says, “I doubt he’d actually do anything, I think he just likes to see what the threat can do,” Remus says, “So long as we show fear at the suggestion, I can’t see him actually hurting either of us.”

“That’s disgusting,” Severus says aloud.

“He’s territorial,” Remus says, “Not like you,” he sighs.

“Just because I don’t go around threatening other Alphas, doesn’t mean I’m not territorial,” Severus murmurs, “It’s part of our physiology,” he says, “I just would rather control myself, than force someone to do something they don’t want.”

“You’re sweet,” Remus says softly, gently reaching his hand down finding Severus’s hand on the blanket between their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! Second part of this series coming soon! ♥♥♥


End file.
